The Wayside Tavern
by psion53
Summary: On their way to a Christmas party two guys get lost in the snow in a car that is fast running out of gas. They find the Wayside Tavern under the care of two young women. A little Chrismas magic seems to be in the air or is it the magic of the Tavern?


**Okay guys lets get this out of the way first, I don't own either of the wrestlers in this story if I did,,,, well we won't go there, they belong to themselves and the WWE. I am getting nothing from this but the pleasure of exercising my brain. The Wayside tavern however is mine and I may well use it again.**

**This story is a Christmas gift for a special friend, I hope she enjoys it, as I hope that anyone else who reads it enjoys it. Would love as always to know what you think of this story so please read and review.**

**Happy Christmas to all**

* * *

**The Wayside Tavern**

The snow was falling in a steady blanket through the wintry sky, turning everything white and brilliant. The wiper blades seemed to be managing to cut through it less and less as the two men sitting in the slowly moving car argued about where they were, and more importantly how to get themselves out of this mess they were in. The only light was that of the headlights that most of the time seemed to reflect back at them from the falling snow.

"I don't know why I let you drive Cena!"

"Who told you, you were capable of reading a map Orton?"

The two men continued to argue about who's fault it was that they were lost, though good friends, right now they could happily have killed each other.

"What'd you mean let me drive, I'm a better driver than you, bet you have that map upside down."

"I can read a map, and I can drive better than you, if you'd just listen."

"Well if you would provide usable directions, I would listen." John Cena stared out of the windscreen, while Randy Orton fiddled with the map. "We're lost." John stated as if it wasn't by now obvious.

Randy sighed and risked a glance at his friend, he didn't think this was his fault, yet at the same time it wasn't Johns. They were supposed to be on their way to a big Christmas Party hosted by their boss Vince McMahon, instead they were lost in this blizzard. John risked a glance at the dashboard the fuel gauge was getting desperately low. They were gonna run out of gas and freeze to death in this winter wilderness, in spite of the warmth in the car he shivered.

"John?" Randy sounded concerned, so he risked a glance at his friend. "You okay?"

"We're getting low on gas." John confessed. "If we don't hit civilisation soon, we're gonna be in trouble."

Randy took in that information, sighing as he peered out of the windscreen a little desperately, as if he could somehow conger up a gas station if nothing else, out of the whiteness. A few more slow miles and the pair glanced at each other, John swallowed as the fuel light started to blink at him. Randy noticed the movement and looked back at him his eyes following Johns and seeing the blinking light. We're so dead he thought to himself, though he bit his tongue and kept silent. Johns eyes flicked back to the windscreen, what was that, blinking he tried to focus. to see through the white curtain, was that a light?

"John?" Randy could see something had sparked his friends interest.

"I think I see a light." John prayed he was right. Even if it was just another car at least they could find out where they were, if they were really lucky get some gas. John risked taking a hand off the wheel to point. "There, do you see anything?"

Randy wriggled forward in his seat, getting his face close to the cold glass, peering through the snow in the direction John indicated. There seemed to be nothing there then as the wind blew the snow against the screen again he thought he saw it. It flickered but he kept his eyes on it as John inched the car onwards, yes it was a light and it was getting stronger.

"It's there." He could hear the releaf that coloured his own voice, could only guess at how John was feeling.

Mel and Dawn sat in front of the roaring fire with mugs of hot chocolate, at five two with brown hair and blue eyes Mel was only just the shorter of the two. Dawn topped her by an inch, she too had brown hair, however her eyes were a deep green. The pair of them were watching the snow falling outside, it was of no concern to the young women they had plenty of food and fuel for the fire so they were happy to dig in and wait the storm out. The wayside Tavern was an inn of sorts and they ran it for the owners living there quite happily. There were no guests right now, the Tavern was an out of the way place that did mostly word of mouth business. People told friends about it and those friends told other friends. It was very rare that someone who had not been recommended the place turned up, after all they were well off the beaten track.

The fire was crackling, the warmth it threw out making them sleepy, her hot chocolate finished Mel stood up and moved over to the large window that looked out over the snow covered grounds. Looking through the heavily falling snow she thought she saw something moving out there, no it couldn't be no one would be crazy enough to be out in this would they? She looked out again, nothing her mind must be playing tricks on her, she pulled the heavy drapes across the window. Dawn covered a yawn with her hand and forced herself up out of the comfortable chair she was sunk into. Smiling she wandered out into the hallway, flicking on the outside Christmas lights, she knew no one could see them, still she loved the lights, so she put them on no matter what.

The two women went back to sit down again, there was a rich meaty stew in the oven cooking for their evening meal. The smell of the pine tree in the corner added a Christmasy smell to the room, they had decorated it earlier and the twinkling lights felt almost hypnotic in the warmth of the fire. It was peaceful in the room and the pair of them were looking forward to the next day which was Christmas Eve.

Dawn's eyes closed giving into the warmth of the room when Mel suddenly spoke. "Do you hear that?"

Opening her eyes the other young woman hid another yawn behind her hand. "What did you hear?"

"Sounded like someone knocking." Mel looked puzzled who could possibly be out in this weather. Both of them listened, hearing nothing, Mel shrugged. "Must be imagining things."

Mel picked her book up and Dawn settled down in the chair again, this time she was the one who thought she heard something. Getting up yawning sleepily again she made her way to the window and pulled back the curtain looking out. She was surprised to see a dark shape outside in the snow, however it was rapidly being buried.

"I think there might be someone out there." She told Mel who was now absorbed in her book. Then she screamed, jumping back from the window as two shapes appeared.

"What the hell." Mel protested being drawn from the world the written word was creating for her. Then gave a little squeak of her own seeing the two snow covered shapes outside the window. "There are people out there."

The two young women rushed from the room to open the door. Gasping in releaf John and Randy staggered inside bags in hand as the door opened. They had found the Tavern and been trying to attract someone's attention for the last five minutes. They were both extremely cold, dropping their bags they glared at the two young women.

"How long have you two been out there?" Dawn demanded. "Whatever are you doing out here in the back of beyond?"

"We got lost." Randy told her his teeth chattering in his head as he shivered ,the snow that covered him was starting to melt and seep into his clothes. "We were nearly out of gas and thought we were gonna die out there when we saw your Christmas lights, thank heaven."

John didn't bother with speaking he was already pulling off his wet jacket and kicking off his shoes. The two young women stood there wondering what on earth they were going to do. Randy followed John's example, shivering as he did so making both the women frown in concern.

"Hot baths for both of you." Mel said taking charge and earning a smile from John.

She led them up the stairs while Dawn picked up their bags and followed behind them. "So where are we?" John asked speaking for the first time.

"This is the Wayside Tavern." Mel told him, smiling slightly as she took in the man walking by her side. Nice she thought, definitely very nice.

"Wayside Tavern?" John questioned making her smile.

"Yeah, we're closed right now though, no ones really interested in coming here this time of the year, not when its like this." "If you could ski or something then maybe people would come, but really there's nothing much to do here this time of year."

"Well we're glad you're here." He replied. "We thought we were gonna freeze to death in the snow."

Now they were safe and would soon be enjoying hot baths, John and Randy had forgotten how they were blaming each other for getting lost. Both men laughed softly making the two women smile at them. Mel led them to two rooms opening the doors for them, John took one and Randy the other while Dawn handed them their bags.

"You shouldn't have been carrying them." Randy said gallantly, making her blush a little.

"Its okay." She said softly, as he took them from her. "I'm used to it I carry bags all the time when we have guests."

"A little thing like you shouldn't be lugging bags around, not when there are two big, strong, men here." He got a smile from her this time.

Randy handed John his bag and smiled sweetly at her, it turned to a smirk when she blushed again, making Mel laugh at them. John was smirking too as he watched Randy start to flirt with the woman. It was pretty amazing really he decided, they'd thought they were looking death in the face, a short while ago. Now look at them, holed up in a warm, what did she call it, Tavern, with two pretty women. Vince was not going to be happy of course, they were gonna miss the party, however he would be happy that two of his top stars had not perished in the snow.

Glancing at her friend, Mel decided to show John into his room, he followed her happily still cold but warmer than he had been, he took time to appreciate the view he was getting from behind. Left alone so to speak with Randy, Dawn hurriedly showed him into the other room. Both rooms were simple with large beds, a wardrobe in each, a dresser and a dressing table, a couple of chairs, that was it. However it looked like heaven to the two men, especially when they were shown the en suite bathrooms. Hot baths were definitely something that they both wanted right now.

Randy kissed Dawn's hand when she started the bath running for him making her smile. John on the other hand kissed Mel on the cheek when she was leaving the room.

"I'm John by the way." He told her as she was leaving. "Forgetting my manners here."

She smiled sweetly at him. "That's okay, you must have been frozen so I'll forgive you, I'm Mel my friends Dawn."

"The other big lug is Randy." He told her as she headed out the door to leave him to his bath.

She met up with Dawn in the corridor, they looked at each other and both breathed. "Wow." Before giggling and heading back down the stairs.

"Did you see those guys?" Dawn asked. "Talk about muscles."

"Muscles on muscles." Mel replied. "What do you think they do to get bodies like that?"

They both giggled, practically drooling over the two men. Maybe Christmas wasn't going to be as quiet as they had thought it was.

"Body builders maybe." Dawn said with a glance back the way they had come. "They look kinda familiar though, damn but we've been out here too long."

Laughing the two women headed to the kitchen, soon they were baking fresh bread in the oven to add to the stew that was bubbling in the oven and brewing a large pot of coffee and making more hot chocolate. Meanwhile upstairs Randy and John were enjoying their baths, it hurt a little at first for both of them, as the hot water made toes and fingers that were numb from the cold painful. However that soon passed and they were able to relax and enjoy the soaking they were both having.

Finally both of them got out of the tubs, drying off in large warm fluffy towels. John was slightly quicker than Randy about it and after dressing went to knock on his friends door. Randy was shirtless when he opened the door with a slight smile on his face, hoping it would be one of the women. His face fell a little as he saw it was John, making the other man smile.

"Hoping it was one of those little hotties?" He asked, as he walked into the room.

Randy didn't answer just pulled on a top before turning to look at John. "So you interested in one in particular?" he asked.

John grinned. "Wouldn't mind getting to know Mel better."

"So I guess that leaves Dawn for me then." Randy said smirking, thinking about the woman he had already been flirting with.

The pair of them grinned at each other and headed down the stairs, after opening a couple of doors they decided to follow their noses and ended up in the kitchen. Mel and Dawn were laughing about something, but it was the smell of the food the men were interested in now, they hadn't eaten for a while and they were hungry. Luckily for them there was plenty of the stew since the women had planned on freezing some of it for later meals. Since everything was ready the four of them sat down to eat. Soon most of the food had been consumed and the two men were feeling a lot better as they drank hot coffee with the meal.

"You know." John said as he pushed his plate away. "We really ought to phone Vince, he's gonna be wondering where we are." Randy nodded. "Well I know we got no signal on our cells." He went on looking at Mel. "Is there a phone here we could use?"

"Yeah sure." She got up and showed his where the phone was. "Would you like some hot chocolate?" She asked as she moved away to leave him some privacy to make the call.

He smiled and nodded as he started to dial. "Yeah, with marshmallows?" He sounded hopeful.

"Of course." Mel replied with a smile. "Is there any other way?" She returned to the kitchen leaving him alone with the phone.

He watched her retreating as he finished dialling and heard the number at the other end ringing. Things had certainly got better for the pair of them over the last couple of hours he decided.

"Hello." The voice at the other end of the line stopped his musing.

"Paul?" He asked recognising the voice of his friend and smiled.

"Cena where the hell are you and Orton, we were getting worried." "It's John, hang on I'll ask him?" The other man was obviously talking to someone else at the same time. "Steph wants to know if you two are okay?"

"Yeah we're fine luckily, we got lost and ended up stuck in a blizzard, we're at a place called The Wayside Tavern and I don't think we are going anywhere for now." John could hear Steph talking to her husband in the background. "We're almost out of gas and thought we were goners when we saw their lights."

"Their lights, you sure you two aren't just holed up with a couple of pretty girls for the holidays and are leaving the rest of us for a better offer?" Paul asked laughing.

"Well." John replied slowly. "As a matter of fact the place is run by these two hot women."

Paul laughed even harder. "Trust you two to land on your feet?" "Have you decided which one you're having yet?"

John glanced round hoping that neither Mel or Dawn was in earshot. "Hey they're nice ladies not ring rats, but I kinda like Mel, and Randy's flirting with Dawn."

Paul laughed even harder on the other end of the line. "well I think you are gonna have more fun there than we are here, you sure you're actually stuck?"

"Yeah we are." John replied with a laugh of his own. "Can you let Vince know we're stranded out here, we'll be back as soon as we can but for right now this is no weather to be out in."

"Okay give me the number there in case he wants to get hold of you, I take it you're cells aren't working."

John reeled off the number from the phone to him, chatting for a bit longer before hanging up and returning to the kitchen. Randy was helping Dawn with the dishes and Mel was making the chocolate. He told his friend about the conversation with Paul leaving out the part about the two women and then helped Mel with the four mugs of hot chocolate. The four of them retired to the front room and sat toasting themselves in front of the roaring fire. John noticed that Randy had managed to get himself on the couch next to Dawn while Mel had opted for dropping into one of the chairs. He smiled and dropped down onto the other couch himself eyeing her.

"So what do you two do for fun?" Randy asked, looking at John and wondering why he was sitting there alone.

"Oh listen to music, read, go for walks, watch movies." Mel started to real off a list of things.

"How about watching a Christmas movie now?" John asked at once, it would be nice to do something that did not involve too much thinking. The full stomach he had and the hot fire were making him sleepy.

He was pleased to see that it was Mel who nodded agreeably and got up to show him the collection of dvd's they had.

He looked over them while Dawn asked. "So what do you guys do?"

"We're professional wrestlers with the WWE." Randy told her, making Mel who was holding a dvd drop it in surprise.

"I thought you guys looked familiar." Dawn was looking at him more closely now. "It just never clicked." She flushed bright red realising she was sitting next to one of her favourite wrestlers.

"The viper at your service." Randy said giving her his trademark smirk and evil look.

The two women looked at the two men, and grins were exchanged, before John and Mel finally picked a film, Mel popped the dvd into the machine and flicked the television on, while John took his seat on the couch. Though not before picking up Mel's hot chocolate and taking it with him. Turning she approached the chair looking for her drink and then seeing John with it, shook her head at him and joined him on the couch instead. The four of them got comfortable as the opening credits started.

"So do you two get on okay, cos on TV it looks like you hate each other?" Dawn asked.

John laughed. "Yeah we get on fine, actually we're good friends, thought why I put up with his sorry ass is beyond me sometimes."

Randy didn't deign to answer, though he did stick his tongue out at John, making everyone else laugh, John rolled his eyes in return. The Santa Clause started to play and they all turned their attention to the screen. As the film played John felt his eyelids growing heavier and found it harder and harder to keep them open. He glanced over at Mel and noticed her eyelids drooping too. Randy he noted had an arm round Dawn who was lying against him with her head on his shoulder. Randy s eyes were closed and John could have sworn he heard a slight snore. Deciding the worst that could happen was he got punched he reached out and pulled Mel closer to him, pleased when she instantly snuggled into him resting her head on his chest.

Mel was a little surprised when John reached out and pulled her closer to him. She'd been trying to process the fact that out of the blue her favourite wrestler turned up, that she was sitting on the couch next to him watching a film. Now to be resting against his chest with his arm around her seemed to be a fantasy come true.

"Comfy?" John asked sleepily.

"Yeah." She replied not sure what else to say to him.

They drifted back into silence, slowly finding it harder and harder to keep their eyes open the pair of them drifted off to sleep.

Mel moved her head wondering why her pillow felt so strange, and smelled so nice. Opening her eyes she was greeted by the view of Johns chest, she tried to sit up but his arm held her in place. He was asleep, holding her possessively, with one arm around her. Lifting her head a little she looked over at her friend and Randy on the other couch. They had obviously moved at some point, now Dawn was on Randy's lap her head on his chest while his was resting on the top of hers, both of them fast asleep. She felt John move slightly and loosen his grip a little allowing her to sit up. The film had finished and the menu was all that was showing now, hearing John yawn she looked up at his face.

"Hey." He said softly. "Guess we fell asleep."

She tried to sit up again and he reluctantly let her, his arm still round her shoulders. Glancing at the time she saw that it was getting late, normally she would be in bed by now. John smiled at her as she yawned.

"Time for bed." She said sleepily, missing the slight grin that crossed his face, as she yawned again.

"Should we wake them up?" He asked indicating Randy and Dawn.

"I think we should." She replied managing to get up despite his arm. She went over to shake Dawn, however John stopped her with a grin.

"Watch this." he said smirking, then blowing in Randy s ear making the other man mumble in his sleep and bring an arm up to brush at his ear.

John grinned doing it once more, this time however he did not get the reaction he was looking for, instead Randy tightened his grip on Dawn pulling her closer to him. Mel grinned as her friend snuggled into the man who held her close to him in his sleep. John answered her grin with one of his own, holding up a finger indicating that she should wait, he quickly dashed out of the door. Watching him go she wondered what he was up to. John raced up the stairs to his room and grab a camera, then thundered down the stairs again.

Smirking he showed Mel the camera, proceeding to take a couple of pictures of the pair on the couch. Grinning as she watched him, while trying not to yawn, Mel wondered what he was going to do with them. Pictures taken, John proceeded to blow in Randy ear again smirking when his friend reacted to Dawn instead of him, he was obviously waking up and he kissed Dawn on the top of her head. Mel was trying not to laugh, though at the same time she knew she better stop him before John caused something to happen that would embarrass everyone.

However it appeared to be too late as Randy s eyes fluttered and he used one hand to tilt Dawns face up to his and kissed her lips. Her eyes shot open in shock as she felt his lips and realised he was trying to open her mouth with his tongue, gasping her mouth opened slightly and the half asleep wrestler took advantage by deepening the kiss. Knowing she really ought to try and stop what was going on as her friend seemed too shocked to stop Randy, Mel grinned thinking a picture might be a good idea, grabbing the camera from John, she snapped a shot of the two.

"Hey Randy wake up." John shouted realising he better wake his friend up properly.

Breaking the kiss, Randy lifted his head looking sleepily at John. "What the hell are you doing in my room Cena." He demanded, gently caressing Dawn as he asked his question.

"This ain't your room." John said, trying not to laugh at the shocked look that appeared on his friends face.

Taking advantage of the fact that his grip on her loosened a red faced Dawn scrambled off his lap, while Mel and John laughed at her. Randy had the good grace to look a little sheepish, though he had to admit he had been enjoying the kiss.

"Dawn I'm so sorry, that idiot." He glared at John. "Was blowing in my ear, I wouldn't have tried to take advantage of you like that if I was awake, honestly." He jumped up off the couch himself his eyes shooting daggers at John.

Dawn flushed and glanced at Mel, who just happened to be standing under the mistletoe that hung there. Dawn did a double take, where did that come from then she grinned. "Oh Mel look up." She said Randy followed Dawn's eyes up before Mel did and quickly grabbed John pushing him over to the young woman.

"Hey its traditional." Randy said smirking at the pair, when they realised what Mel was standing under.

Mel flushed bring red, while John shot Randy a look before stepping right up to her and sliding his arms around her. "Who am I to argue with Christmas tradition?" He asked before dropping his lips to hers. Feeling her arms slip around him, he decided he might as well enjoy this, urging her mouth open he gently explored, stroking his tongue against hers, pleased that she was kissing him back.

Randy whistled as the kiss seemed to go on and on, he looked over at Dawn who had regained her composure. He almost wished she were standing under some mistletoe too, flashing her a smile he was glad to see her smile back at him. Lifting one hand he beckoned her to come over to him, looking a little uncertain, she approached him looking up at him.

"So." He said softly. "You guys got any more mistletoe hanging around anywhere?"

"Umm not that I know of." She replied, biting her lips, as she looked up at him, wondering what he had on his mind.

He smirked at her, giving her an evil look. "Well how about when they get done, if they ever get done, one of us stands under the mistletoe."

Dawn smirked back at him. "You need mistletoe to to kiss a girl?" She asked with a laugh in her voice.

"Oh you didn't just go there, now I want a Christmas kiss." He took a step towards her, pleased to see she stood her ground. Taking her face in one hand and tilting her head up he licked his lips and then smiled before pulling her closer and pressing his lips to hers. The crackle of the dying fire was the the only sound that could be heard in the room now as the two couples exchanged kisses.

Finally after what felt like a lifetime, John lifted his head, looking down at Mel, her eyes were closed and her lips were swollen. Finally her eyes fluttered open, she looked into his eyes. He smiled down at her, and she smiled back a little shakily. John took a breath before looking round to see what Randy was going to say. Instead he saw his friend and Dawn locked in each others arms.

"Hey." John called. "What do you think you're doing, there's no mistletoe there?"

Reluctantly Randy let go of Dawn, holding her against him. "Yeah well, with you hogging the mistletoe, I had to just ask for a Christmas kiss."

Both girls were feeling a little light headed, glancing at each other they finally moved away from the men getting the place ready for the night. Dawn put the guard up around the dying fire, tuned off the TV, before taking the dvd out of the machine and putting it away. Mel went to check the windows and doors, leaving the two men standing there, when he realised Mel was not coming back in, John headed out the door too. Randy stood watching Dawn licking his lips as he thought about their kiss. When he realised she was getting ready to turn out the lights, prior to heading out the door he joined her, catching her hand in his as he did so.

Dawn was surprised when Randy grabbed her hand, she hoped he didn't have the wrong idea. Yeah he was hot, and the kiss had been nice, very nice, however that was as far as things were going to go. Still she had to admit that holding his hand was nice too, they wandered out into the hallway turning off lights as they went, meeting up with John and Mel at the stairs. The two couples went up the stairs together however when Randy tried to draw Dawn into his room with him she smiled and pulled her hand away. John and Mel watched as she smiled at him then stepped back.

"Goodnight Randy." She said softly but firmly.

Sighing he looked at her with an accepting smile, then he lent forward and dropped a light kiss on her lips. "Night Dawn." He glanced over at Mel. "Night Mel."

John looked at Mel. "This is goodnight for us too isn't it?"

She nodded at him. "Goodnight John we'll see you both in the morning."

He pulled her to him for a goodnight kiss, when he let her go he was smiling and so was she.

"Night Mel, Dawn."

"Night guys." They said together as they walked off down the corridor to their own rooms.

John and Randy watched them go, then bidding each other goodnight they too headed for bed.

When they woke the next morning the snow had stopped, and they looked out onto a while blanket covering the ground. The women were up first heading as always for the kitchen and the front room. Mel started on the breakfast and Dawn went to deal with the fireplace. Both of them got on with their tasks, used to their morning routine. Once she had finished cleaning the fireplace out, laying the fire and getting it lit, Dawn headed to the kitchen. The Christmas eve preparations were soon in progress after they had finished their breakfasts.

"So." Dawn asked finally. "When'd you hang the mistletoe?"

Mel looked at her in surprise, she was busy making pastry for sausage rolls, while Dawn was putting the ham to soak. "I didn't put the mistletoe up I thought you did."

The two women looked at each other wondering where it could have come from. "Chalk it up to more weird happenings here." Dawn said and Mel nodded. They were both used to strange things happening, odd stuff turning up out of the blue. Thats just the way things were here, surprisingly it had not taken them long to just accept it.

Mel shrugged going back to the pastry while Dawn made stuffing for the turkey for the next day, they worked quietly with Christmas music playing softly in the back ground. That was how John and Randy found them when they made their way down the stairs. The two men had enjoyed a lie in and were now feeling hungry, however they took a moment to stand in the kitchen door way and appreciate the two women working.

"Morning." They both said as they walked in.

Turning to look at them both the two women smiled at what they saw, both of them looked relaxed and rested. John headed at once to the coffee pouring cups for himself and Randy and topping up the ones that the women had.

"Hungry?" Mel asked.

When they said they were, both women stopped what they were doing to fix breakfast for them. Once they had eaten, the men decided they wanted to hang out in the kitchen for a while and watch the work going on. After a short while though they were chased out so that the two women could work in peace. They wandered round the Tavern looking in different rooms till they finally wound up in the front room again and decided to watch the TV. Sorting through some of the dvd's they found a film and sat down to watch it.

"You know." John said lounging on the couch his feet towards the fire. "I could get used to this."

"Randy laughed and nodded. "Know what you mean." He sighed and looked at the fire. "So what you gonna ask Santa for?"

John grinned. "You do realise all our presents and stuff are with our families, still I guess if I was gonna ask for something, it would be Mel in a cute little Santa outfit."

Randy smirked back. "Why would two chicks in a place in the middle of nowhere hang mistletoe?" He wondered. "Maybe they were expecting male company."

"Oh no, no changing the subject." John objected. "What are you gonna ask Santa for?"

"Dawn." Randy said simply. "I want her so bad after last night."

"The look on your face when she said goodnight to you was priceless." John laughed.

Randy picked up a convenient pillow and threw at him. "Don't make me kick your ass Cena." He growled.

John laughed even harder at him, however Randy really didn't feel like doing anything about it, he felt relaxed and comfortable. The door opened and the two women walked in with some trays of snacks hot from the oven. John at once jumped up to help with the food and Randy grabbed one of the small tables bringing it closer to the couch so they could put it down. As soon as the trays were down John pulled Mel down onto the couch beside him, while Randy grinned at Dawn and patted the couch next to him. Unable to resist smiling back at him, she sank down on the couch and they proceeded to dig into the food. Once they were all satisfied the guys wanted to know what they were going to do now.

Mel suggested a walk in the snow, since it was now sunny outside and there was no sign of more snow. At first the guys were a bit worried since they had no foot ware suitable for snow and their jackets were not that warm. However a quick hunt in the hall cupboard turned up boots to fit both of them and thick warm coats. They were both surprised till the women told them that stuff was always being left behind by guests. Soon the four of them dressed up for the cold ventured out their breath clouding in the cold air. They walked around the grounds, John holding onto Mel's hand and Randy holding Dawns. The four of them enjoying the cold walk till Randy decided to throw a snowball at John. It soon evolved into a snowball fight between the four of them, till at last a little breathless and covered in snow they headed back inside.

Soon they were curled up by the fire again with mugs of hot chocolate, watching the second of the Santa Clause films. Once it was finished Mel and Dawn went to see about dinner. The ham was soon in the oven cooking and all the accompaniments were ready to be cooked. John and Randy had opted to accompany them to the kitchen and watch the meal being cooked. It seemed like no time at all till they were sitting down to eat, and wondering where the day had gone. Once the two men were comfortably full they insisted on taking care of the dishes shoeing the women out of the kitchen to go and sit by the fire.

"I wish there was a gift we could give them." Randy said as he dried a last dish and stacked it with the others on the side.

"Well I have an idea, they'll either love it, or we'll get smacked for it though." John said with a grin.

Randy looked at him wondering what his friend had in mind. "Go on." He prompted, when John went silent.

"Well." John said with a grin. "When we were exploring I noticed a load of wrapping paper." He went on to explain his plan to Randy who grinned appreciatively at the idea, enthusiastically agreeing to it.

When they got to the living room they found the girls had poured out glasses of tequila for the four of them. There were a few presents under the tree and John and Randy determined that there would be something else there later on as well. Again they paired into two couples snuggling together on two couches and watching some Christmas things on TV while they enjoyed relaxing and some more drinks.

"So have you been good girls, you're not on Santa's naughty list are you?" John asked suddenly making them all laugh.

"We're out in the middle of nowhere, I think you can be pretty sure we're on the nice list." Mel said with a lazy smile, she glanced at the clock it was half past eleven. "Not long till Christmas day, I guess you guys were planning on spending the big day with your families."

John nodded. "Yeah we were, still our boss will let them know where we are, and that we are safe." They'd determined earlier on their walk that the two men would not be going anywhere that day as the snow had blocked the road.

"Come on John." Randy said suddenly seeing the time. "Lets sort out what we talked about earlier."

"We have a little surprise for you two." John said with a grin. "Will you wait here until we get it."

The two women nodded agreeably, and watching as the men left the room, wondering what they could possibly be up to. Once they were ready the two men waited till just after midnight so it was officially Christmas day before opening the door a crack and calling to the women to close their eyes. Sighing and muttering about men they did as they were asked. They could hear the rustling of paper and a couple of laughs from the men then John's voice.

"Okay you can open your eyes now."

When they did, their mouths dropped open, there stood the two guys apparently naked apart from the wrapping paper around their torsos and big bow stuck on the front of them. Both of them were grinning and looking quite pleased with themselves.

"We wanted to give you something, but the only thing we have is ourselves right now." John said grinning at them as they recovered from the shock of seeing their two favourite WWE superstars wrapped up under the Christmas tree. "Since its Christmas day, its okay to open your presents ladies."

The two women gulped, before slowly moving forward, carefully Mel reached out and began to pull the paper away from John while Dawn did the same to Randy. The sound of tearing paper filled the room till the men were unwrapped, all each of them was wearing was a pair of boxers. Gulping slightly, Mel and Dawn shot a look at each other. Then John scooped Mel up in his arms and proceeded to carry her from the room. Dawn hurriedly put the guard in front of the fire and turned out the lights before Randy scooped her up too and carried her out. John and Mel were checking the front door and Randy waited for them before the two men carried the two women up the stairs to the rooms they had been given. Without a word John carried Mel into his room and Randy carried Dawn into his.

John kicked the door to his room closed before setting Mel down on her feet. "So do you want to finish unwrapping your present?" He asked huskily.

"Mmmm just who's getting the present here?" Mel asked softly as she felt his hands running across her back before he gently pulled her top off then stated on her pants. "I really should go to my own room, but it'd be rude not to accept a present."

"Exactly." John pulled her into his arms kissing her breathless, before lifting her into his arms again and carrying her to the bed. Gently he laid her down, looking at her as her hair spilled around her head on the pillow, before pulling off her slippers and socks then attacking her pants again. It seemed like mere moments till she was lying there in just her bra and panties. Smiling happily John joined her on the bed, he began kissing her neck nibbling on the pulse points and making her shiver, before working his way up to her mouth and kissing her deeply. Mel felt her head spinning from the intensity of his kiss, how could this feel so right she wondered. When he finally lifted his head and she was able to draw air into her lungs she found that he had removed her bra while he was kissing her. He smiled at her before starting to work his way down her body, dropping light kisses on her skin till he was able to draw a nipple into his mouth gently teasing it with his tongue and teeth till he felt it harden. Then he turned his attention to the other one giving it the same treatment, smiling as he heard her whimper at his touch.

Mel felt like she was in heaven, he seemed to know exactly how to treat her body, he was working his way down her body again now. His lips felt like they were blazing a trail of fire across her skin. Her head thrashed around slightly as he continued his way down, till he reached the waistband of her panties. He kissed his way along the edge of them before gently tugging on them and feeling her lift her hips to help him pull them off.

"Your turn." He whispered seductively to her.

For a moment she was too lost in the touch of his hands to understand what he wanted, then she realised he still had his boxers on. Sitting up she helped him to slide them over his hard length gasping slightly when she saw the size of him, making him grin at her. He pushed her back down on the bed before positioning himself over her and pressing his lips to hers, kissing her tenderly. Once the kiss was done he worked his way back down her body, parting her legs he smiled up at her watching her face as he parted her folds and gently dropped a kiss there making her arch up to him. Smirking at her reaction he carried on licking and kissing, hearing her whimper softly at first, then the longer he carried on the louder she got till she was moaning. Adding a finger he was please to note how wet she was getting.

Mel was getting lost in the feel of Johns mouth and fingers on her her body giving in to what he was doing to her. She could feel her orgasm building under his skilled touch. John smiled as he felt her muscles start to tighten on his finger he knew she was close.

"That's it baby." He encouraged. "That's my girl, let go for me."

Mel melted at the sound of his voice, he sounded so loving, she could really believe that he actually had feelings for her. As if his voice alone was enough, she came her muscles clamping down on his fingers. Smiling he worked his way back up her body, seeing the look of bliss on her face, he felt strangely proud of himself for causing that look, the first of many tonight he promised himself. Slowly recovering from the pleasure he had just given her, Mel looked up to see John hovering over her again, she smiled up at him before his lips crashed down on hers once more. Feeling his hard length pushing against her entrance she bucked her hips against him instinctively, so that he felt himself slip into her. Gasping at the size of him, Mel felt him starting to stretch her already and he was only a small way in.

Breaking the kiss he smiled reassuringly at her. "Don't worry babe I'll be gentle." He reassured her. "We got all night, god you're so tight."

"Been a long time." She whispered, hoping he wasn't going to be disappointed.

"I'm not complaining." He told her, smiling as he started to ease gently into her, as he bent his head and kissed her once more.

Mel whimpered softly as he slowly began to fill her, he took it gently till he felt her hips buck up against him. He plunged in faster and deeper drawing a moan of passion from her. When he had got as deep as he could his stilled his motions holding her hips down to stop her bucking up against him. He took a deep breath trying to stay in control of himself, she felt so good, tight around him. Once he was happy she was okay he let her hips go and gently and slowly made love to her.

She was in heaven Mel decided, he filled her completely, every movement he made gave her a little thrill of pleasure. Every thrust he made, seemed to hit the sweet spot inside her, so that soon she was crying out begging him not to stop. Grinning at her response to him, he took his time over pleasuring her holding off his own orgasm. She lost count of how many times he made her come, he looked down at her lost in the pleasure he was giving her and knew he couldn't hold back any longer. With a snap of his hips he drove forward hard and deep into her, knowing she was able to take this now as she was so wet. He quickened his pace, where he had been slow he was fast, where he had been gentle he now drove hard and deep into her producing a whole new series of sensations for her. Hips snapping up to meet his every thrust she felt herself tighten around him once again, this time he let go and came deeply inside her joining her in the rush of pleasure. She whimpered as she felt him empty himself deeply inside her, then he had collapsed on top of her, gasping for breath as he allowed himself his release.

Wrapping her arms round him, holding him tight, Mel did not even mind the sudden feeling of his weight. Lifting his head he kissed her gently and took some of his weight off her with his arms, as he eased his now spent and sensitive length out of her.

"Wow." He said softly looking into her eyes. "That was, that was, I don't have the words for what that was, I never felt anything like that before." He looked into her sleepy face and smiled. "I think we wore each other out." He dropped a light kiss on her lips and then rolled them so that they lay in each others arms on their sides. "Much as I would love to love you all night long, I think we need some rest." She smiled at him nodding her agreement. "So you liked what I got you for Christmas then?" John asked smirking at her.

Mel nodded giving him a sleepy yawn and snuggling closer to him. "I think that is the best Christmas gift I ever had."

John laughed softly. "Oh I'm not done yet, just need some sleep to recover, then we can have round two."

She smiled at him taking in the tender look in his eyes, he gave a small yawn of his own and kissed her lips gently once more. "I think I'd like that." She told him.

Snuggled into each others arms they soon succumbed to Morpheus's embrace and fell into a deep sleep.

Sleepily Dawn opened her eyes, there were a pair of warm arms wrapped around her, holding her close to the man in the bed beside her. She smiled as she thought about the night that she had spent with him. He was an incredible lover, she had thought he might only be interested in his own needs, however he had taken care of her first. Now her body felt heavy and sated, while maybe just a little sore, he was a big man after all, and she had not been with anyone for a long while. She remembered the pleased smirk on his face when she gasped at the size of him, he looked huge to her and she had wondered if he would fit after all she was tiny compared to him. He had realised she was a little scared, and taken his time preparing her for himself, so that when they finally tried, she was wet and ready for him.

He had been surprised that he managed to fit completely into her, he had worried he might be a little too big for her to take him all, yet it was almost as if her depths were just right for him, as if she were made to fit just him. He had made love gently and tenderly to her half the night, till they were both worn out and needed to sleep. She snuggled closer to the sleeping man, then as she looked up, she found herself getting lost in his open eyes.

"Hey beautiful." He said softly to her. "I didn't want to open my eyes, in case it was all a very vivid dream and I woke up in the car with John."

Dawn smiled at him, but did not have time to answer, before he claimed her lips in a long deep kiss, pushing her onto her back as he was doing so. His knee pushed her legs apart and he smirked down at her, before beginning to caress her body seeking to rouse her passions once again. Smiling at him, Dawn let her fingers run over his back before reaching up with her mouth to nibble the side of his neck. He groaned appreciatively and simply enjoyed what she was doing to him, Pleased that she was obviously just as eager for him as he was for her.

"Didn't you get enough of me last night?" She asked at last, pulling her mouth from his neck.

Grinning Randy worked his way down her body, while telling her. "I'll never get enough of you."

His mouth fastened on her mound as he started to lick and suck, teasing her with his teeth and his tongue. Her little whimpers of pleasure drove him on, as he added a finger to his tongue feeling her tense a little as he did so. He guessed she might be a little sore this morning, she had been so tight around him last night it had been driving him crazy with desire. So instead of giving into his desire to make love to her again right now he took his time making sure she was wet and ready for him once more, using his fingers to stretch her walls again.

"Randy please." She begged, he was keeping her on the brink of a orgasm without letting her have it, so that she was crazy with need by now.

"What is it beautiful?" He asked smirking up at her.

"I need you." She gasped out to him, not above begging him right now, she needed a release so much.

"I need you too." He confessed hurriedly working his way up her body and claiming her lips letting her taste herself on his mouth. "You taste so good." He whispered as he gently and slowly slid himself into her again in one long slow thrust.

Her body convulsed around him, as that was all it took to give her, her release. "Randy." She cried out to him, as he watched her fall apart in his arms. He knew he had to be gentle with her right now, she was sore from the night before, he didn't want to hurt her. So though his thrusts were deep, he kept them gentle, keeping his pace steady and slow. Feeling her tighten around him in a second orgasm, tipped him over the edge so that he came deep inside her, gripping her hips in his fingers to keep himself as deep as he could go. Wanting, needing to spill his seed as deep into her as he could, she whimpered softly and he realised his fingers were digging into her hips. Hurriedly he let go, kissing her tenderly as he smiled his apology at her.

"Sorry." He whispered to her. "I just wanted to come in you as deep as I could."

"Guess you don't know your own strength." She told him making him smile.

His softening length was still inside her, he didn't want to move just yet though, just wanted to lie there and look down at his lover. She seemed to feel the same as she wrapped her arms round him and pulled his head down for a loving kiss. They had no idea of how long they lay there like that still connected to each other. Randy was taking most of his weight but a little of it still rested on her and she found herself enjoying the sensation. Finally, reluctantly, he started to move, withdrawing from her ,then rolling off her before gathering her in his arms once more.

"Last night and this morning, I've never had better." He told her softly. "After being with you, I can honestly say I never made love before, I just had sex."

"I feel exactly the same way, you were aw,,,." His finger cut off her words.

"Don't say that, that's Miz's word." He said with a wicked grin.

"Well in that case, you were incredible Randy, the best." She replied grinning at him.

Sighing he smiled at her and whispered. "Happy Christmas Dawn."

She kissed his lips gently and whispered back. "Happy Christmas Randy."

Dawn sat up wondering what time it was while Randy lay there enjoying the view he was getting, suddenly his stomach rumbled making them both laugh. Without a word he too sat up swinging his legs out of bed to stand up, before sweeping her up into his arms, then carrying her into the shower.

"You need to feed me, I need to keep my strength up so I can pleasure you again." He told her turning on the water, letting it run, getting it just right before putting her under the flow.

They took turns in washing each other, however when Dawn knelt down to wash his legs, he couldn't help his reaction to seeing her in that position. Her fingers gently caressed him making him hard again, she looked up at him for a moment before drawing his hard warm length into her mouth. smiling at him. Randy was sure John and Mel must have heard his moan of pleasure as she started to lick and suck him, wrapping her hand round him as well, gently pumping him in time with her mouth. He was in heaven, he couldn't believe it felt so good, knowing there was no way he was gonna last very long, one of his hands tangled into her wet hair, while the other gripped the top of the shower. His legs felt week, and he knew he was shaking, as she drove him closer and closer to the edge.

"Dawn I'm gonna come." He warned her, half expecting her to let him pop out of her mouth and finish him by hand, instead she managed to draw him deeper in, he felt himself spurt his seed into her mouth. Watching through half lidded eyes as she swallowed, before gently licking him clean then releasing him. Quickly he pulled her up, leaning back against the wall for added support for his still shaky legs. He kissed her deeply tasting himself on her and smiling. "Can I keep you." He whispered to her so softly that she did not hear him.

They dried each other off totally contented, then while Randy went to get dressed Dawn grabbed one of the complimentary robes from the wardrobe and headed to her own room to get dressed. Once she was dressed for the day, she went back to Randy and they headed down the stairs.

John and Mel were already seated at the table eating breakfast, Mel quickly jumped up to get the plates they had made for Dawn and Randy. The four of them kept grinning at each other there was no real need for words right now. The turkey was in the oven and the smell of the cooking meat was pervading the kitchen. once breakfast was done Mel John and Randy did the dishes while Dawn went to see to the fire. Once those jobs were done they retired to the front room to open gifts, John and Randy had each brought a gift for the other with them while Mel and Dawn had gifts for each other.

They each opened their gifts in turn smiling happily at what they got, once the gifts were opened they went for a walk in the snow and had another snowball fight. Finally wet but happy, cheeks glowing they returned to the Tavern, after changing their clothes they got on with the lunch. Soon the four of them were sitting down to Turkey with all the trimmings. When the meal was done and no one could eat another bite they, they all pitched in with the washing up, then went to sit in front of the fire and watch the TV. John dropped onto his favourite spot on the couch pulling Mel onto his lap and cuddling her close to him. Grinning at Dawn, Randy wrapped his arms round her and pulled her down onto the other couch with him.

The two couples started making out a bit, kissing and caressing each other, as they enjoyed just relaxing together. The phone ringing interrupted the quiet moments they were sharing, it was John's family calling to wish them a happy Christmas, Vince had given them the number. After making sure the two men were having a good day and thanking them for their gifts, and chatting for a little while they rang off. Soon the phone rang again this time it was Randy's family doing the same thing.

Once the calls were over the two couples went back to relaxing in front of the fire dozing a little and taking time to make out a little. Randy couldn't help notice how possessive of Mel John was he seemed to be wanting to be in contact with her all the time. He never thought that his own arms were firmly round Dawn, that he wanted to be touching her all the time. The afternoon passed happily enough for them till they decided it was time for dinner and snacked off cold cuts and snacks that Mel and Dawn had made the day before. They also had a few drinks and got relaxed and comfortable, the evening passed comfortably enough for all of them, till at last yawning they decided it was time for bed.

Holding hands, once they had been through the nightly routine, the two couples made their way up the stairs to bed, this time John and Randy went to Mel and Dawns rooms. As they had the previous night they made love taking their time over pleasuring each other half the night, after Mel lay in Johns arms letting her fingers trail over his chest.

"So do I get to keep my Christmas present, or do I have to give you back?" Mel asked him making him smile.

"Well when you give someone something, they're supposed to keep it." John replied dropping kisses over her face. "I love you Mel I know its fast, but I know I love you."

Kissing him back tenderly, Mel knew that she was going to miss him when he had to leave. "I love you too John, I never imagined I could feel about anyone the way I feel about you."

They didn't say any more about how things were between them, John knew he didn't want to leave Mel any more than she wanted him to go. They lay wrapped in each others arms sleeping peacefully wondering what the future was going to bring them.

Randy and Dawn were also lying in each others arms when he repeated his question of earlier that morning. "Can I keep you Dawn?"

She smiled at him before answering his question. "I thought you were my present."

He smirked at her. "Okay are you gonna keep me?"

"I'd like to." She replied softly to him looking into his eyes, she couldn't help wondering what was going to happen when the two men had to leave.

He gazed into her eyes letting himself get lost for a moment before telling her. "I never believed in love at first sight, yet I know I love you." Then he kissed her tenderly, holding her close, for now wanting to pretend this was all there was to their lives. He wondered if she would tell him how she felt about him, did she feel anything for him at all?

"I love you Randy." her voice was soft, but it made his heart swell. "I'll always love you."

They kissed tenderly, glad that they had found the courage to tell the other how they felt. Once the kiss was over they snuggled together and held each other settling down to sleep. Finally peace settled over the Tavern as the four occupants fell asleep. Outside the snow glistened in the moonlight, however inside something seemed to be shifting and moving, change was coming but what it might be who knew.

The four of them woke slowly the next morning, after making love once more, the four of them met up for breakfast. However there was a little shock in store for the four of them when they ventured outside a neatly cleared pathway stretched from the car heading down the road. The car itself had been cleaned of snow and looked all set to drive. Shocked the two men started it up and found the tank full of gas, no one was too sure what was going on. Now however John and Randy had a decision to make, did they try and leave and get back to real life or did they stay here for a while longer with the two women. Neither one of them really wanted to leave their lovers, though they had only been together a couple of days feelings had already developed.

However Mel and Dawn were in for a surprise of their own, though there was no sign of anyone other than the four of them having been in the Tavern a letter written in a bold hand awaited them. Opening it Mel scanned over it quickly, gasping in surprise when she saw what was written there.

"It says our services are no longer required." She said softly. "The owners would like us to leave as soon as possible."

The two women were both shocked, while John and Randy couldn't help smiling at each other, already planning to take the women with them. Mel and Dawn were even more shocked when they found the very sizeable cheque with the letter it was more money than either of them had ever seen at one time. Easily enough to make sure that they did not need to work for some considerable time to come.

"Come with us." John said, after they had got over their surprise. "You have to keep your Christmas gifts.

Neither of the women really needed too much persuasion, so soon they were packed and ready to go. After locking up and taking one last look around they all headed to the car. John jumped into the drivers seat and Randy grabbed the map once more, while Mel and Dawn slid into the back seat. The car started easily and they were off, looking back as they rounded a corner Mel and Dawn were surprised that they could not see the Tavern exclaiming in surprise. John stopped the car then backed up however there was no sign of the building that they had just left. Puzzled the four of them looked around, then realised there was absolutely no sign of any snow the roads were clear and dry.

"What the hell" Randy exclaimed looking at his lover for an answer.

"I have no idea." Dawn said softly. "How can everything be like this, its like the Tavern and the snow never existed?"

"How did you come to work at the Tavern?" John asked looking at Mel.

"Well that's the weird thing." She replied. "We were travelling, sort of at a loose end decided to see some of the country, we were low on money and came across the Tavern." "There was an older guy there running the place then but he said he had a family emergency and needed to leave, he offered us the job of running the place for him." "Well it seemed like a good way of having a free place to stay and build up our cash reserves again."

"How long had you been there before we showed up?" He asked looking at her.

Mel looked at him, then at Dawn. "You know I'm not sure, one day sorta seemed to run into another."

"Come on lets get out of here." Randy said with a slight shiver. "We can try and figure all this out, when we are somewhere familiar."

Getting into the car the four of them suddenly realised it was late afternoon, looking at each other without saying a word, they glanced back once before John quickly drove away. Randy held the map however they soon came upon signs of civilisation. Looking at each other confused, Randy and John realised that they were right where they were supposed to be, headed towards where Vince's Christmas party would have been held.

Randy's cell phone started to ring, he quickly answered it surprised that it was Paul. "Hey." His friend greeted him. "Any idea when you guys will get here, the others have already started to arrive?"

"What do you mean?" Randy asked surprised.

"Vince's Christmas party, you know man the one he's been planning for months." Paul said wondering if his friend had been smoking something.

"We missed it, it was a couple of days ago." Now Randy was confused.

John was looking at him wondering what was going on, while his friend continued talking on his cell.

"Its this evening Randy." Paul sounded a little irritated. "You better not be trying to get out of this."

"Paul this may sound crazy but what's today's date?" Randy had a weird feeling.

"Okay are you on something?" Paul demanded. "Its the twenty third, and you and you partner in crime are supposed to be here partying with us."

"The twenty third." Randy almost dropped the phone in shock, it was like the time at the Tavern had not happened. John braked the car to a halt looking at him questions in his eyes. "We're not too far away." Randy checked the map again, they were a few miles from their destination. "Do you think Vince will mind if we bring a couple of guests?"

"Oh, you met a couple of hot chicks?" Paul thought he knew what was wrong now. "Yeah sure bring them with you, he won't mind, the more the merrier and its Christmas."

"Yeah it sure is." Randy said suddenly smiling over at John before glancing back at Mel and Dawn. "I think John and I just found our own Christmas miracle."

"Okay, whatever, see you soon." Paul hung up.

John and Randy looked at each other before turning and looking back at the two women. "Its like the time we spent at the Tavern never existed." Randy said softly. "Its the day before Christmas eve and we have a party to go to."

Smiling suddenly John started driving again. "You know, I think you and I got just what we wanted for Christmas." He said grinning at Mel in the rear view mirror. "Someone special to spend our time with."

"So you both like to travel right?" Randy said turning to look back at the women. "Cos we want our girls on the road with us."

Laughing and nodding like idiots the two women decided that they had got just what they wished for, for Christmas too.

Meanwhile some where, some when, the Wayside Tavern lay under its mantel of snow and waited for the next people who were in need of a little miracle to find love.

The End


End file.
